A present
by writingjustforfun
Summary: Established Zibbs. Jethro has a present for Ziva. Big time fluff :D


I don't own the characters, just the story

A.N: Happy New Year everyone! :)

**A PRESENT**

As they entered the basement, Ziva immediately noticed that the boat was covered with a white sheet. "Jethro…" she said as she looked at him. He was smiling: "Come." They descended the steps together and as they came within a two-step distance of the boat, he let go of her hand and said: "Wait here." He came around the boat, and slowly, he removed the sheet. As he did, Ziva's eyes went wide in amazement: "Jethro, it is beautiful!" she exclaimed overwhelmed. "I'm glad you like it." he said eyes fixed on her. As a loving smile appeared on his lips, he asked: "What do you think of the name?" He watched as her face went from shock and surprise to utter joy and happiness in less than a second, and his heart missed a beat. Ziva had been so overwhelmed by how beautiful the boat was that she had not even noticed the name. As Jethro asked her about it, and she focused her attention on the letters, her breath caught in her throat, and tears started down her cheeks. "You named the boat after me!" she said as she stepped forward and touched the letters with her fingers. Jethro moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Instinctively, she covered them with hers. "Did you really think I could name it any other way?" he asked with a smile: "You were on my mind practically the whole time I was working on it." He was not exaggerating. This was _her_ boat. Without a word, Ziva turned around, locked her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. All the love she felt for him and could not put into words at that moment, she put into the kiss. As did he. As their eyes locked again, she said: "I love you so much." Jethro said: "This is _your_ boat. Now, if your wish, it may be just a present…" he paused for an instant as he reached into his sweat-suit pocket with his right hand. He took out a key with a red bow on top: "…or it may be a house-warming gift." Once again, Ziva's breath caught in her throat: _'Is it… Could he be asking me to move in with him?'_ Her heart was pounding and her head was reeling. "I want your face to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I see before I close my eyes at night, and I don't want to wait any longer for it. Move in with me, Ziva." On the outside he looked calm, on the inside he was anything but. And as he realized she was not responding, fear seeped into his heart. _'Why isn't she answering? Could it be that she's having second thoughts about this… about us?'_ He did offer her a choice, but in his heart and in his mind, he was certain she would not need it. Now, he was beginning to doubt this certainty. He started: "I realize this may all be a bit soon, but…" "Yes!" Ziva exclaimed. Jethro held his breath: "Yes?" "Yes, Jethro, I will move in with you." she said with a loving smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. As she saw him take that key out of his pocket, her mind stopped. She was afraid it had all been just a dream; that any second she would wake up, and she knew she would not be able to take it. But, his final sentence made her believe she had not been dreaming after all, and it was then that she realized she had not said anything:_ "Yes!" she exclaimed._ As relief spread across his face, and he felt her hand cover his, Jethro said: "I was afraid, I may be going too fast, and you were beginning to have second thoughts." Instinctively, she cupped his cheek with her free hand and said: "Jethro, listen to me, I have never been more certain about anything in my life than I am about this. About us. And I have never wanted anything as much." Tears welled up in Jethro's eyes as well. "The reason I did not answer right away was because I was not sure it was real. I was afraid it may all be a dream and it would have broken my heart." Jethro hugged her tightly: "Ziver." he said as a tear rolled down his cheek: "There's nothing in this world more precious to me than you. And all want is for you to be happy." Ziva swallowed a sob: "I already am." They stayed like that a few more moments and then their eyes met again. "I love you, Ziver." said Jethro as he laced his fingers through hers and his breathtaking smile appeared. Her heart missed a beat: "I love you, Jethro." she said before they kissed again.


End file.
